My Fake Boyfriend?
by JatieFantasy
Summary: When Katie's boyfriend dumps her for another girl, she decides to get revenge by asking James to be her fake boyfriend. But when feelings and secrets get in the way, their entire relationship may just blow up in their faces...
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: 3/15/14: It's Science-Fantasy93 here. There's a petition going around, trying to stop SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) from getting rid of fanfiction, fan art, fan videos, and quite a bit more. I've posted the link to the petition on the JatieFantasy profile, and on mine as well. If you could take a moment to sign it, that would be amazing! Thank you :)**

___Disclaimer_: We do not own Big Time Rush or anything recognizable in this story.

_Science-Fantasy93_: Check it out! We're back, and with yet another brand new story :) We know it's been awhile, but we wanted to get something up for you guys.

_Jatieluv:_ I know we're slacking. We're sorry.

_Science-Fantasy93_: But hey, we're posting now, so...forgive us?

_Jatieluv_: Pwease?

_Science-Fantasy93_: In any case, we really hope you guys enjoy this story :)

_Jatieluv_: So, here's the first chapter of _My Fake Boyfriend? :)_

_Warnings: Strong language and even stronger (very strong) sexual content._

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I stood there, staring at Kyle. He had to be kidding me.

"I'm sorry, K," he said, twisting his fingers together. "It's nothing against you. You're great. But, I'm just not feeling it."

I blinked. What else could I do? I mean, here he stood, telling me he was dumping me to see another girl, one who was tall, perky, blonde, wore shirts so low that when she leaned over, she was in danger of flashing the world, and he expected me to just swallow it, like a pill. And all the while he stood there, wearing the t-shirt I had bought him for his birthday.

Well. That's loyalty for you. Fickled little bastard.

I forced a smile. "You know what, have fun."

"Really? You mean that? We can still be friends, right?"

I gritted my teeth. "Of course. After all, when my dog died, my mom told me I could keep it."

He blinked. "Huh?"

I shook my head. "Just stay away from me. And the guys...It'd be best for your health."

"Huh?" he said again. "Why would you keep a dead dog? Did you stuff it?"

"We're moving on here!" I cried, snapping my fingers in front of his face. "I just told you to stay away from me. Your health is in danger here, dude, and you're worried about a stuffed dog?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, that's kinda creepy..."

"If you don't get out of here and do as I said, _you'll_ be stuffed."

"How would I be stuffed? I mean - "

I pushed him towards his car. "Just go!"

"But-"

"Go!"

He gave me an offended and confused look, like he couldn't believe I was treating him like this after all he had done for me. You know, like break up with me so that he could date another girl, while wearing a birthday present from me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house.

James was lounging on the couch. The TV was on, but he wasn't paying any attention to the HBO show that was playing - he was too busy texting someone, and continuously rolling his eyes.

I let out a breath and headed for the stairs.

James glanced up at me. "Hey, what's up? What did Kyle want? You look a little pissed off."

My jaw clenched. "To breakup so he could date some perky busted blonde," I gritted out.

James's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me! He was wearing the t-shirt that you gave him for his birthday! How could he break up with you while wearing that?!"

"I know!"

"What a motherfucker!"

"Agreed."

He glanced at the TV, his eyes widened for a moment when he saw the sex scene that was playing on mute, and flipped it off. The screen went black.

He stood up and walked over to me. "What're you going to do?"

I laughed.

"What?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"The TV," I laughed.

"Whaaaaa...ohhhh."

I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "Moving past the sex scene now."

"What am I going to do? Show him I don't need him."

"Sounds like you need a new guy."

A grin crossed my face and I looked up at him. "Hey, Jaaammiiieee..."

He looked scared. "Oh no..."

"Be my fake boyfriend?"

"You know, those are four words a guy hopes to never hear in the same sentence..."

I bit my lip. "Okay...James, be my boyfriend? Are those four better?"

He gaped at me. "Huh?" he said helplessly.

"Please?"

He whimpered. "You want me to fake date you to get Kyle back?"

"Please?" I begged. "I'll do whatever you want."

His eyes widened. He had a trapped look on his face.

"For a month," I added.

"A month? And then - what - we fake break up?"

"No, I mean, I'll do whatever you want for the next month."

"What if I told you that meant having sex with me every single night, and going down on me in the shower every morning?" he tried.

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"That's what I thought."

"That's not what I meant by anything!"

"And what did you mean by _anything_?" he leaned against the staircase banister, arms crossed, an amused look spreading across his face.

"I meant, like making you breakfast, doing your laundry, etc..."

"I can make my own breakfast and do my own laundry."

"Fine."

He sighed. "I'll do it."

"For what?"

"Nothing. I'll do it for free."

I eyed him.

"I'll be helping out a friend."

"Okay. And if you're lucky, _maybe_ I'll let you have your way with me." I grinned and walked into the kitchen.

"I was joking!" he called after me.

"I wasn't!"

"Oh my God," I heard him mumble. "I'm so screwed."

My grin widened and I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

He walked into the kitchen. "Okay. Did you hear about the party tonight? At David Florence's place?"

"Yeah..."

"We should go. David's a friend of Kyle's, so Kyle will probably be there with his new Barbie. We can put our plan into action there."

"Umm...okay...I still wanna know how they're friends. David's the same age as you guys and you're friends...and not many freshmen get into his parties."

James shrugged. "Kyle gets around."

"Trust me, I know."

"So, dress for the occasion. And be prepared. As far as anyone's concerned, we're doing it all tonight."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You, me, in a bedroom in David's house. Not real, of course, but people will think it is."

"You mean..."

"Yeah...I mean _that_."

"Oh..."

"Why? Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. But I mean, how are we going to pull that off?"

"We lock the door, we jump on the bed, and we moan and groan a lot."

"Umm...how do we fake sweat?"

"We're not leaving the room for awhile after we 'finish'. We have to stay in there for a little while. By the time we leave, sweat shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay."

He nodded. "Believe me, you'll be dragging me into that bedroom once you see Kyle with the Barbie Doll."

"I know. If I get pissed enough, I may actually sleep with you."

His eyes widened. "Uhhhh...good to know..."

I grinned. "Nervous?"

"Noooo...why would I be?"

"You seem like you are."

"I'm not. I'm fine."

"Okay. Hey, what kind of dress should I wear?"

"Short? Not too low cut, though. Something tasteful, I guess. Let him know you're sexy, but don't overdo it."

"Okay."

He smiled. "Do you want some help?"

"Hmm...lemme see what I can come up with and if I need help, I'll come get you."

"Okay. I'm going up to my room."

"Okay."

He nodded and dashed up the stairs, to his room. A moment later, I heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Huh. I wonder what that was about...

He was acting really weird...

I shrugged and headed into the living room.

A moment later, my phone beeped. I opened the new text, and saw that it was a Facebook update from Kyle - he had just posted on his wall: **Just dumped the GF, time to go do the new one**.

Wow. Classy.

I made a face. Disgusting.

What the fuck was wrong with guys? Did they really care so little about our feelings that they were willing to just dump us and then start letting everyone know that they're having sex with some other girl already?

I sighed and turned the TV on.

I paused and then grinned. I posted my own status: **Can't wait to show off the new BF tonight :) So happy!**

There was about two minutes of silence, except for the TV, and then there was a yelp from upstairs.

I guess James had checked Facebook.

I laughed to myself. It was so funny. It's not like I tagged him in it.

There was a bang as his bedroom door flew open, and he stampeded down the stairs, waving his phone in the air. "That was fast! I haven't even had the chance to change my relationship status! Why not just add in _and I plan on having sex with him at that party tonight_?!"

I cracked up. "Would you chill out? I didn't even mention you by name. All I said was the new BF...no one knows it's you."

He whimpered. "Now I have to change my status, otherwise people will be wondering what's going on with us tonight."

"If you change it now, they're going to figure it out."

"True...I guess we need the advantage of surprise in this case. I need to go find a really good outfit tonight."

"Hey, do you prefer regular pumps or peep toe?"

"Peep toe," he answered as he fiddled with his phone.

"Of course."

He shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ooookkaaaay...Well, the party starts at 8, so we should be there by 9."

I looked at him in confusion. "An hour later?"

"We want to make sure everyone's there when we show up. Plus, people might wonder just what we were up to."

"Ah."

"Does that bother you?"

"Nope. I'm wearing a sparkly dress...Should I wear sparkly heels too or no?"

"Nah. You don't want to blind everyone."

I laughed. "Shut up."

"Anyway, if there's anything else with revenge that you can think of doing, do it. I just found out who the girl is...and you're going to be pissed."

"Dare I ask?"

"Ashley Redding...from high school? The one who spray painted your name on the girls' bathroom wall?"

I blinked at him.

"You remember her, right?"

"Nope."

"How can you not remember her? Katie, she told everyone that you slept with half the football team!"

My face turned to stone. Now I remembered her.

Bitch.

"There you go. And yeah, it's her. And...I don't know if you remember this...but she said some stuff about us in your freshman year."

"Us? As in you and me?"

"Yeah...maybe you never heard...Never mind."

"I didn't hear anything, but now I'm curious..."

"Shesaidyouwentdownonmeintheboys'lockerroom," he mumbled out.

My eyes widened. "I was 14! And you were _waaaaayyyy_ too old..."

"I know. But she still said it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, anyway...I just thought you'd want to know that Kyle's dating Ashley. Or sleeping with her. Or something."

"Hmm...Slut and a dick...Perfect for each other."

James nodded his head in agreement.

I checked to see if anyone commented on my status.

Gabi already had: **OMFG! WHO THE FUCK IS IT?! TELL ME AT THE PARTY TONIGHT!**

I laughed and commented back: **Don't worry. You'll find out. Everyone will.**

**It better be The Hottie With the Body ;)**

I blushed, knowing that she was talking about James.

**It is, but keep your mouth shut! I mean it!**

**WHOOOOOO! GET SOME BABE!**

**Heehee...;)**

I shook my head. She was a mess.

James looked over my shoulder. "Who's the _hottie with the body_?"

I blushed again. "You."

"You two call me the _hottie with the body_?"

"Gabi does."

"But you don't?"

"Not really."

"Huh...I've heard she has some other nicknames for me..." He turned and started walking back up the stairs.

"She does!" I called after him.

"I'm guessing they're interesting..."

"Depends..."

"Something about _junky monkey_?"

I laughed again. "Yep."

"Heh..."

"We should probably tell the guys before the party..."

"We should, so that they don't freak out when you yank me into the bedroom."

"Or see us kissing..."

"Either one. I'll text them to let them know what's up."

"Or dancing..." I continued. "We should tell them when they get home. Telling them over text is bad."

"Okay," he said with a shrug, heading into the kitchen.

I turned back to the TV. And what do you know, it was another sex scene for this show...

"Wow...sex scenes...they're just in abundance today," James commented dryly as he came back out.

"Apparently."

He tipped his head to the side, staring at the TV.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the sex scene."

"I see that..."

"It's kind of fascinating..."

I rolled my eyes and changed the channel.

"Hey!" he protested. "I was watching that!"

"You have a porn collection, go watch something."

"I don't wanna."

I looked at him. "Wait, you actually have one?"

"Nooooo...of course not..."

"Ohmigosh! You do!" I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, heading for his room.

"No! Wait!" he chased after me.

I ran into his room.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down to his bed.

I landed on top of him.

James groaned from under me.

I looked down at him, feeling something poking me.

"Get off of me," he moaned, rolling me off of him.

"What?"

He groaned again and rolled over, onto his remote. A moment later, the TV blared on, and loud groans and heavy breathing filled the room.

My eyes widened and I spun around to his TV.

James gasped and grabbed the remote, hitting the power button. The remote started beeping, signaling that the batteries were dying.

I turned to him, my jaw dropped in amusement. "You dirty boy."

He whimpered. "Nooooo...nononononono...the batteries can't be dying!" he leapt off of the bed, hurrying over to the TV. Before he could get to it, however, I caught a glimpse of the two porn stars...There was something really familiar about them...

I blinked at looked harder. Oh...My...Gosh...

James hit the power button, and the TV screen went black.

I grinned.

"It's not what it looks like!" he yelped.

"Oh? It looks like someone has a _thing_ for petite brunettes," I snickered.

"That's just a coincidence!" he cried, panicked.

"Uh huh..."

"It has nothing to do with us!"

I raised an eyebrow and opened his TV cabinet. There were a bunch of _movies_ under there. I grabbed a few, looking at the front of the DVD cases. "Hmm...Tall, dark haired guy with petite brunette. Tall, dark haired guy with petite brunette," I flipped to the next one. "Oh, look, tall, dark haired guy with petite brunette..."

James blushed. "Maybe that's just my type of porn! Hmmm? Ever think about that? Hmmm?"

"And there's a reason for that...Tall, dark haired guy," I pointed at him, "likes petite brunette," I pointed to myself.

"That still has nothing to do with you!"

"Okay...So, who's the petite brunette?" I asked, sitting on his bed again.

He huffed himself up, looking awfully indignant for someone who just got caught with porn playing on his TV, and about fifty other porn DVDs in his TV cabinet.

"Uh huh...That's what I thought."

He glared at me, and then turned and stomped out of his room.

I waved and laid down on his bed, giggling.

He stopped, and then turned around. "Why are you still on my bed?"

I grinned wickedly. "Uuughhnn, James!" I moaned.

His eyes dilated. "Stop!"

My grin widened. "What's the matter?"

He grabbed at his door frame. "Please don't," he whimpered.

"You don't think we should practice for tonight?" I continued. "I mean, you look like you need it." I moaned again and rolled my hips.

James gripped the door frame even harder, looking like he was clinging to it with all his strength.

I kept moaning and rolling my hips, while gripping his comforter.

He lost it. The next thing I knew, he was on top of me, lips crushing mine, and he was tugging my shirt off.

I moaned for real and kissed him back.

He yanked his shirt off, and began to work on my jeans.

I lifted my hips and he yanked them off.

His hands went to the buttons on his jeans, undoing them.

I raked my nails over his abs.

He arched his back, moaning, before sliding his jeans down his legs.

My eyes widened. He was straining against his boxers.

He groaned, his hips jerking as he felt my eyes on him.

I grinned and palmed him through his boxers.

His hips thrusted forward harshly, and he let out a small scream.

I looked up at him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I just...I really need this..." he moved against my hand.

"Okay." I kept my hand going.

He groaned and placed his hand over mine, moving my hand more roughly.

James let out another groan, and I looked up at him curiously. He was really into this.

"Do you want me to keep palming you or are you going somewhere with this?" I asked him.

In answer, he yanked his boxers off.

"Okay."

He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, tugging it off, before pulling down my panties.

He wasn't messing around. I don't know if it was his attraction to me, the DVD or both.

I blinked up at him.

He pressed his lips to mine again, with force.

I kissed him back.

He nipped at my bottom lip, his hand still moving mine over him.

I bit back at him.

He nipped at me a little harder.

I did it back, just as hard.

His grip on my hand hardened a little bit, so that I was gripping him more tightly.

Hmmm...He liked it _really_ rough...

I experimentally bit him a little harder.

He groaned and bit me back.

I grinned and bit even harder...I wonder how he'd feel if I drew blood...

He returned it.

I moaned and did it again.

He did it back, moaning too.

I bit him again, drawing blood this time.

He moaned loudly and I felt his hand tighten even more around mine.

I bit softly and then sucked slightly to soothe the previous sting.

He moaned again, moving my hand even faster over him.

I pulled back and looked up at him.

His eyes were dark and smoldering, and his lip was bleeding lightly, but he didn't look like he minded.

I pulled him down a little and licked the blood from his lip.

His eyes dilated even more, and if it was possible, I felt Mini-James get even harder...

I pulled my hand away and out of his grasp.

He whimpered.

I locked my eyes on his.

He slid into me, just an inch or so.

I moaned.

He slowly pushed in the rest of the way, groaning as he did so.

I gripped him tightly.

He immediately began pumping in and out of me.

His headboard was hitting the wall within the first few thrusts.

"Uhhnnn," I moaned.

He was already picking up his speed, and going hard, rough, and deep.

I groaned. It felt soooo good. Soooo much better than it was with Kyle.

His eyes locked with mine as he continued his thrusting.

I blinked up at him, panting.

He didn't say anything. He just kept going.

"Mmm..." I tilted my head to the side.

He took the opportunity to kiss, bite, and suck, down my neck.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck, pushing him closer.

He groaned and increased his sucking, biting, and kissing by tenfold.

I moaned. It was really the only thing you could hear. That, and our groaning, pants, gasps and skin slapping together.

He was still going, as if his life depended on it. The bed was shaking violently, the mattress quaking under me with each inward thrust.

My fingers intertwined in his hair, yanking slightly, causing him to gasp.

He thrusted more forcefully.

I whined. Soooo good...

He went even harder, his hips jarring against mine.

Yessss..._This_ was how fucking was supposed to be. Kyle never really got the memo...

Sweat was dripping down his face as he continued to thrust. He glanced down at my chest, and lowered himself down so that he was sucking on one of my breasts.

I arched into him, moaning. Ohhhh...

He increased his sucking, and then brought his teeth and tongue out.

"Mmm..."

He pulled back after a few seconds and sat up a little, sliding his hands to my hips and moving me against him.

I groaned, feeling my hips grind even harder into his.

James gripped me tightly and moaned.

I watched him.

It was kind of fascinating, in a weird way. I had never seen him like this before, so it was completely new, and, honestly, a little shocking. Not that I minded...he was sooooo much better than Kyle would ever be.

And I'm not gonna lie, I've had feelings for James for a while...

But I had had no idea that he reciprocated them. But considering his rather extensive porn collection, I had a pretty good idea just which head he had been using when he thought of me...

But that could also mean that he had a thing for me...

But he had told me just a few days ago that he didn't want a relationship...With _anyone_. His last girlfriend had hurt him pretty badly, and the pain was still pretty recent. So, who knew what was going to happen after this?

He continued what he was doing, groaning loudly.

"James," I moaned, tilting my head back.

"Mmmmm..." he groaned. The bed creaked under us, and the headboard continued to bang into the wall.

My eyes widened as I heard the front door close.

James turned his head, his eyes widening too.

His bedroom door was still open...oh no...

I looked up at him.

He looked back at me and kept going, looking like he had no intention of stopping.

I groaned and raked my nails down his back.

He grunted, getting more forceful.

"Ohhh..." I moaned.

Somehow, he was managing to get in either deeper. Maybe he had re-angled his hips and I hadn't noticed...maybe it was his bed...Whatever it was, I didn't really care.

I groaned loudly. It was risky...but I didn't care about that either. We were both too far gone...

His thrusts continued to get more powerful. I was surprised the house wasn't shaking...

I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear. "Is this what you pictured when you watched them?" I asked, my lips brushing his ear.

His eyes somehow managed to darken even more.

"Something like this," he admitted with a growl.

"Mmm...something this like? What did you picture?"

"Well, for one, my bedroom door was locked and closed..."

"And?"

"You were handcuffed to the bed...naked...begging me to take you..."

I moaned. "I like that."

"How much?"

"Sooooo much."

"Enough to cum for me?"

I gasped.

"Come on...we both know you want to."

"Mmm..."

He leaned down, gently biting my earlobe.

"O-oh..."

He did it again, trailing his tongue over the shell of my ear.

"James," I moaned again, clenching slightly.

He did it again. "Am I better than Kyle?" he growled.

"Mmm hmmm..."

"Good."

"Sooo much better."

He kept thrusting forcefully.

I whined.

He sucked hard on my neck.

I clenched again and pulled him closer.

He groaned and increased his sucking force.

I moaned.

He kept his thrusts rough and deep.

I clenched a little tighter, my breath catching.

He lifted a hand, trailing his fingers over my chest, before reaching down to slide them teasingly over my center.

My hips jerked.

He did it again.

"Uhhnnn..."

He pressed his fingers against me roughly.

I rocked into him.

He grinned. "Sooo wet..." he moaned.

I whimpered.

"So aroused...I can smell it..." he groaned.

I sucked in a breath.

"...Smells so good...so sweet...and salty..." he moaned out.

"R-really?"

"Ooh yeah..."

I pushed my hips against him.

He growled and immediately took his fingers away from my center.

I whined and looked up at him curiously.

He reached down to still my hips.

I whined again. What the hell?!

"Keep them like that," he ordered, before moving his fingers back to me.

"K-kay..."

"Good." He nodded in satisfaction, and kept thrusting fiercely.

I bit my lip.

He moved his fingers over me. Oh my gosh...and I was supposed to keep my hips still?

I whimpered.

James just kept doing what he was doing.

I stared up at him.

The look on his face was plainly sexual...eyes dark and blazing...lips parted slightly as he panted...sweat dripping down his face...His hair was matted to his forehead, and it was mussed up.

I reached a hand up and brushed his bangs to the side.

He looked down at me in surprise.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back a little.

I ran my hands over his abs.

He groaned and his hips jerked erratically.

My hips almost jerked back in response, but I held them still...Even though I had no idea why...

A satisfied look crossed his face.

Huh...What was all that about?

"Cum for me," he whispered, his hips still slamming into mine forcefully.

"Mmm..."

"Cum for me..." he repeated. "I want to feel you clenching around me."

I clenched slightly. "O-ohhh..."

"I want to hear you screaming my name in ecstasy," he continued on.

Oh my...My breath caught again...Soooo close...

"I want you clenching me so tightly that it almost hurts...but it feels so good..."

"That doesn't make any sense," I panted.

"Yeah it does. Good pain."

"Umm...o-okay..."

"Like this." He leaned down and kissed me again, nipping hard at my lip.

I whined in pleasure and pain.

He pulled back. "See what I mean?"

"Uh huh..."

He kissed me again, nipping at my lip just as hard as before.

I whimpered and almost moved my hips.

He licked over the area that he had bitten.

I fought the urge to roll my hips.

"Don't do it," he growled.

I whined in aggravation.

He gave me a warning look. "_Don't_ ."

I pouted.

"Cum for me."

Surprisingly, I did so, moaning.

He followed after me, groaning loudly.

I blinked up at him. What the hell was that?

He came down from his high with a final groan, and collapsed half on me, and half on the bed.

* * *

_Science-Fantasy93_: Before anyone says anything, there's actually a plot to this story. This chapter just happens to be necessary to that plot.

_Jatieluv_: Yep. Though I'm sure some of you enjoyed the steaminess. ;)

_Science-Fantasy93_: Which helps us out a lot. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review!

_Jatieluv_: We'd love to know what you guys think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit 3/15/14: Science-Fantasy93 here. There's a new government act called SOPA, which stands for Stop Online Privacy Acts. If it goes through, we'll lose fanfiction, fan art, fan videos, and plenty more (those are just the ones I know of). However, there's a petition going around to prevent this. I've posted the link on the JatieFantasy profile and on my profile as well. Please take a moment to sign it! Every little bit helps :) Thank you!**

_Science-Fantasy93_: Whoo hoo! Here's chapter two :D

_Jatieluv_: Yeah, two updates in one night. You guys feel special? You should. :)

_Science-Fantasy93_: Very ;) It's not every day we update TWO stories. I feel accomplished.

_Jatieluv_: Me too!

_Science-Fantasy93_: And now for the un-signed in reviews :) You ready, Jatieluv?

_Jatieluv_: Yep!

bubblegumpop:  
_Science-Fantasy93_: They definitely did do it haha. Gotta love James and Katie.  
_Jatieluv_: Yeah, they're something...And as for the update, here you go ;)  
_Science-Fantasy93_: And thank you for reading and reviewing!  
_Jatieluv_: It means a lot. :)

jimmy:  
_Science-Fantasy93_: Just okay? :( Does that mean you're not even going to give it a chance?  
_Jatieluv_: We really hope you do. We love the other two as well, but they're not our only stories. And we can't just work on them constantly.  
_Science-Fantasy93_: On that note, we did update _5 Years_ so, uh, you're welcome.  
_Jatieluv_: Mmm hmm.  
_Science-Fantasy93_: Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

Disclaimer: We do not own Big Time Rush. Though, we wouldn't mind...So, unless it's original, it is not ours.

_Jatieluv_: Oh, and if you would all be dears, and go to JustJaredJr and vote for James' and Peta's dancing duo name, that would be wonderful. They've got quite a few to choose from, and Jeta is in the lead. Personally, we both like Mastroyd. Why do I like it? Because their competition isn't going to be destroyed, they're going to be Mastroyd.

_Science-Fantasy93_: I agree with her about that, and it kind of has that whole taking-over-the-world type feel.

_Jatieluv_: It makes me think about James' huge muscles heehee. He's a Mastroyer :P

Warnings: Language and strong innuendos.  
_  
_Enjoy!

* * *

**Katie's POV (Cont.)**

There was silence.

I bit my lip. I didn't understand any of what just happened.

He rolled off of me, onto his back.

I rolled over to look at him.

He looked back at me. His eyes were back to normal, and he looked like the same, sweet guy I had grown up with.

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What?" he asked. It was a little odd to hear his speaking voice after listening to him growl, groan, and moan.

I blinked. "What was that?"

"We had sex," he said blankly.

"I know that."

"So, what were you talking about?"

"Me not being able to move my hips..."

His eyes widened. "Ohhhhh...sorry...I...uh...I get kind of dominant in bed."

"Kind of? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a Dom..."

He didn't say anything.

I blinked again. "Ohmigosh!"

He looked away.

"Wow..."

"It's just what I like."

"Okay."

"Some girls really hate it."

I shrugged. "To each their own."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, a lot of girls don't like it. My ex despised it."

"Like I said, to each their own."

He nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"It's just...nice...to know someone's okay with it. I mean, I'll never use whips or anything. But, well...what you saw was just the beginning of it."

"The beginning? What else is there?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "You'll either see, or you won't. It's your choice if you ever want to have sex with me again."

"Mmm...Okay."

"Okay." He leaned over so that he could kiss me.

I kissed him back.

He pulled back after a few seconds, and then climbed off of the bed. He reached for his boxers, and pulled them on.

I got off of his bed too and started getting dressed.

He dressed in silence, not saying anything.

I bit my lip.

He pulled his shirt over his head, and headed for his door.

I finished getting dressed and walked out and into my room, closing the door behind me.

I heard the shower turn on, and knew where he had gone when he had left his room.

I sighed and felt my eyes sting a little with tears. I crawled onto my bed and curled up into a ball.

There was a knock on the door.

I curled up even more.

"Katie? It's me!" Carlos called. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I sniffled.

Carlos walked into the room. "Oh, Kit-Kat...What's wrong? Is it Kyle? I heard about the breakup, but don't you have a new boyfriend?"

I burst into tears.

Carlos rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He sniffed. "You smell like sex...and James's Cuda manspray..."

I continued to cry.

"What happened?" he asked me, stroking my hair. "Did James hurt you? I know he gets a little rough in bed, but he doesn't mean it, he can't help it. He just gets really animalistic."

"He- he didn't hurt me."

"Then why are you crying? Ohhh...it must have come as a shock. You had no idea he was into that sort of thing."

"That's not why."

"Then why?"

"Be-because he didn't really talk to me after and just left." I sniffled and looked to make sure no one was near. "And you know how I feel about him..."

Carlos sighed. "I can explain that one...And it's not what you think, either."

I blinked at him.

"He...he doesn't like being all dominant. I mean, he does, it's his preference, but he's gotten a lot of crap for it. You know, ordering girls around, telling them not to cum, handcuffing them to the bed. Always from his girlfriends and fuck buddies. He swore that he would never have sex with you, no matter how much he wanted to, because he didn't want you to be disappointed in him, or hurt by it, or see him any differently. He didn't want to risk screwing up your friendship. And I'm guessing that now he's embarrassed and horrified by what's happened."

"But- but I told him it didn't bother me."

"A lot of girls say that in the beginning. And then they change their minds. His last girlfriend, Callie, told him that. I guess she thought it was just a small thing, but when it turned out that that's just the way he is, she freaked out, and kept trying to get him professional help. She even got him to see a therapist at one point, but it did more harm than good."

"How so?"

"The therapist was a friend of hers. He told James that it was a sick fetish that belonged with the circus freaks."

"Wow...Well, that's rude. And maybe a lot of girls say it in the beginning, but it really doesn't bother me. Honestly? I liked it."

Carlos looked at me and shrugged. "Well, that's good at least. I mean, it really isn't as bad as these girls are making it out to be. He doesn't inflict pain on them, unless it's, you know, the very basics, like lightly biting them. He would never do anything worse. We both know he's a giant Teddy bear."

I smiled. "I know. And it draws out the pleasure...I mean, it could take some getting used to for some people, but it was soooo much better than it was with Kyle..."

Carlos smiled. "As much as I don't like hearing about your own preferences, I'm glad. And I think James needs to hear it, because I have a feeling that he's feeling really lousy right now."

I nodded. "I mean, I was really confused at first and didn't understand what the hell was going on, but it didn't bother me. Well, it was a little aggravating, but in my defense, I'm new at it."

Carlos chuckled. "Well, that's good at least."

In the distance, the shower turned off.

I glanced out into the hall.

"Talk to him," Carlos urged me. "We can only imagine how Callie and her freak therapist made him feel. Believe me, I think it did a lot of damage. He needs to know that who he is when it comes to the bedroom is okay."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want me to talk to him first?"

"About what?"

"About what happened."

"Nah," I grinned. "What better way to show him then to be dominant?"

"Okaaaay..."

I got up and headed back into James' room.

James wasn't there yet. I could hear him moving around in the bathroom.

I sat down on his bed, waiting for him.

A few minutes later, he walked in, in just a towel, head hanging sadly.

I watched as he closed to the door behind him, not realizing I was in here.

He turned around and lifted his head up just a little. His eyes widened.

"What - what are you doing in here?"

I got up and stalked towards him, pushing him into his door roughly and kissing him, nipping at him.

He responded at once.

I pushed closer.

He wrapped his arms around me, groaning.

I nipped him again.

He nipped me back.

I pulled away after a few seconds.

He looked at me in confusion.

I smiled at him.

"I- what? What just happened?"

"I kissed you."

"I...uh...caught that..."

I grinned.

"I'm _really_ confused."

"I talked to Carlos..."

He immediately looked scared. "About...?"

"Callie and your issues."

He looked away.

I made him look at me. "It doesn't bother me. I'm not her. Nothing's wrong with you."

"That's what the guys told me..."

"And it's the truth. You're perfectly normal...We'll, you're a little freaky, but hey, we all have freaky sides."

He smiled a little.

I smiled back. "You know I'm right," I sang.

"I guess..."

"There's nothing wrong with you," I told him. "Your preferences are just a little different, but who cares?" I pointed at myself. "Not this girl."

"Why not?" he asked, sounding frustrated. "You should care. Every other girl cares. I mean, they don't at first, but then it creeps up."

"I'm not every other girl. And like I told Carlos, I liked it."

His eyes widened. "You- you do?"

I nodded. "I was really confused at first, I had no idea what was going on...And sure, not being able to move my hips was a little aggravating, but I'm new at this. It'll take some getting used to, but it's not awful."

"I - I guess..."

I smiled at him again. "And it was soooo much better than it was with Kyle."

"Was it really?" he looked pleased with himself.

I nodded. "A lot better."

He smiled widely.

I hugged him.

He hugged me back tightly.

"Love you, Jamie-Bear."

"Love you too, Katie-Bear."

I pulled back. "Better?"

He smiled. "Yeah, a lot. Thanks."

"Anytime."

He nodded, and headed over to his dresser to begin getting dressed.

"Well, this petite brunette is going to go find something to do for a little while..."

He looked over at me as he began pulling clothes out. "Are we still on for the fake-date tonight?"

"Yeah...Unless you don't want to..."

"No, I do, I do," he quickly assured me. "I want to make sure Kyle gets what's coming to him."

I smiled. "Okay."

He nodded and let the towel drop to the floor, so that he could pull on a pair of boxers.

I swallowed. "I'm gonna go work on my homework for Performing Arts..."

He looked over at me. "Okay. See you in a little while."

I nodded and hurried back to my room.

Well...he had never been modest to begin with...Unfortunately, _I_ was...

I quickly closed my bedroom door.

I let out a shaky breath. Oh boy...

He was going to kill me...I didn't even want to think about some of the stuff he might do tonight at the party. Something told me he was going to take this fake dating thing to a whole new level.

Was it wrong that part of me was tingling with excitement, wondering what he was going to do?

I shook my head and walked over to my bed, grabbing a pencil and some music paper.

I sat down on my bed, trying to get my thoughts together. I needed to focus...

I closed my eyes and relaxed. I thought about what happened with Kyle and my eyes opened. I was angry and hurt. And I was going to let it be known.

I began to write, the words flowing out of me with ease and naturalness. It was crazy, but strong emotions can really bring out the creative side of people.

I kept writing, not even bothering to look up when my door opened.

I was too focused on what I was writing.

"Hi," Logan tried.

"Hi," I said back, still writing.

"What's going on? We heard some strange noises when we got home."

"James and I had sex," I told him.

Logan dry choked. "You did _WHAT_?!"

"Had sex."

"Why the fuck would you have sex with James?!"

I finally paused my writing and looked up at him. "Do you _really_ wanna know?"

"Probably not..."

I nodded. "Let's just say he got busted, I teased, he snapped and voila."

"Huh? Busted? Wait - did you overhear him?"

"Overhear? No. I tricked him into admitting he had a collection," I grinned.

"Oh...okay...Are you okay?" he looked at me a little worriedly.

I looked at him in confusion. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

He blinked. "Never mind...I guess he finally learned self-control..."

"Huh?"

He smiled weakly. "It's nothing. I'm just glad you're okay. He can get a little...rough...sometimes."

"Oh. Okay."

He nodded.

I smiled and turned back to the song I was writing.

Logan left the room.

I sighed. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Kendall came stampeding up the stairs.

About 30 seconds later, I heard the sound of an elephant on the stairs.

Ah. Big brother was coming up to interrogate me.

I shook my head. Huh...I wonder if they knew about Kyle...Logan didn't mention anything about him. Not a, _You cheated on Kyle?!_ or a _Kyle left you for someone else?_.

A moment later, Kendall busted into my room. "Three things: One - did you and Kyle cheat on each other? Two - who is this new boyfriend of yours?! And three - what the fuck was going on up here when we got home?!"

I blinked up at him. "Umm...One: No, but Kyle left me for someone else...Two: James...Three: I'm sure you can guess..."

"You're going out with _James_ and you slept with him?! You can't sleep with James!"

"I think I can...I did."

Kendall shook his head furiously. "No, you can't. It's not good for either one of you. He swore he'd never sleep with you..."

I picked up my phone and texted James: **Come help! Being interrogated!**

**Be right there.** About ten seconds later, James walked into my room.

Kendall whipped around to face him. "What the fuck happened to your self-control?! You said you'd never sleep with her so that you wouldn't scare her!"

"He didn't scare me," I told him.

Kendall gaped at James. "You were - you were gentle?"

"No. She's just a lot stronger than what you give her credit for."

I nodded and wrote a few more lyrics.

"So, you're dating my sister?" Kendall asked after a few seconds.

James shook his head. "Fake dating, to get back at Kyle."

"That sounds...smart..."

I stared at him. Where was he going with this? "He left me for Ashley."

Kendall winced. "Oooh...but still...fake dating? Is that really a good idea after what just happened between you two?"

"Kendall," James said patiently. "We've already had sex. If we slip up again, it's not a big deal. It's just the way it goes."

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked Kendall.

"Just let karma catch up to him?"

"Kendall...he left her for _Ashley_. And Kyle hates me. At this point, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You get her pregnant?" he tried.

James looked at me. "You're on the pill, right?"

I nodded. "Since I was 14."

James turned back to Kendall. "There you go. But if it makes you feel better, I can keep condoms on me at all times."

Kendall's eyes widened in horror. "_At all times_ ?!"

I shook my head. "And if it makes you feel better, I'll carry them on me too. After all, you never know when you'll need one..."

Kendall started hyperventilating. "This is so gross...ew...ew...ew...my ears are bleeding...eeeeeewwwww..."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I'm 18. I can have sex whenever I want. I could have sex with the next guy that walks into my room."

Kendall quickly closed my door and leaned against it, as if scared that some random guy off the street would wander into my room.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! And I don't want you having sex with James!"

"You're about an hour too late," James informed him, sitting down on my bed.

"You can't control who I sleep with," I said. "I can sleep with whoever I want."

Kendall sighed. "Look...I have my reasons for not wanting you to sleep with James, okay?"

"I wasn't just talking about James..."

James shrugged at Kendall. "It's her life, her body, she can do what she wants with it."

Kendall stared at him. "Are you seriously okay with the idea of her sleeping with another guy?! You're the one who has porn that resembles you two!"

"I don't want a relationship. It's not fair to her if I can sleep with other girls but she can't sleep with other guys."

"I _really_ know you don't mean that," Kendall said to him. "It's going to hurt you..."

I looked at James. Was Kendall right about it hurting him?

"I don't want a relationship," James repeated, his voice turning monotone. "So I'm not going to ask her to wait for me. It's not fair to her."

Kendall sighed, shaking his head.

Wordlessly, I went back to writing my song. I definitely had more motivation to write this song and I could feel another one creeping up. I'd have my homework done in no time.

"You can't let what happened with Callie ruin your life," Kendall continued on to James.

"I don't want to talk about this," he snapped. "It's my life."

"You guys can leave now," I said with no emotion.

James nodded and stood up, walking out of my room.

Kendall stayed. "It _will_ hurt him if you sleep with anyone else. But he's scared. Callie did a lot of damage. He's afraid to really let anyone back in."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Please don't be angry with him."

"I'm not angry at him." I got up and closed my door. "I'm angry at Kyle. I'm angry at Ashley. I'm angry at Callie and I'm hurt."

"Why are you hurt?"

"Why wouldn't I be? My boyfriend left me for a perky busted blonde who made my life hell in high school. And the guy I want to be with?" I let out a bitter laugh. "I can't be with him because his ex completely fucked him."

Kendall joined me and wrapped his arm around me. "Give James some time. He'll get through this. As for Kyle and Ashley...Do what you have to do. And yeah, James is the guy to help you with that. He's good with revenge, and because it's you, he won't hold back. He'll make sure that Kyle pays for what he did. No one messes with his Katie-Bear and gets away with it. No one."

I smiled a little. "I know."

"Maybe this fake dating thing will be good for you two. It'll give you guy some time to spend together, and maybe he'll realize while pretending to be in a relationship with you that he actually wants to be a relationship with you. I mean, he wants to. He just isn't willing to admit it."

I looked up at him. "He has feelings for me? Ones that aren't just sexual?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. He has for awhile."

I smiled again.

"I don't want you sleeping with him...But if you can handle it...maybe it's not such a bad thing."

"Why are you so against us sleeping together?"

"I don't want you two hurting each other. He likes it rough. It can scare girls. He...he likes blood. It's not a turn-on so much, but to him, it's a part of sex. To him, _pain_ is a part of sex. And a lot of girls really hate it. Callie called him a freak on more than one occasion. I don't want him getting too rough with you and scaring you, and I don't want you changing your mind and hurting him."

"No...blood's a turn-on for him..."

Kendall stared at me. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"I made his lip bleed and licked it..."

"I was right...I really didn't want to know."

"Sorry...But anyway...It doesn't bother me. I know," I cut him off, "a lot of girls say that at first. Carlos told me. But like I told him, and I know you don't want to hear this, but I liked it."

Kendall shuddered. "You were right - I didn't want to hear that either."

I gave him an apologetic look.

"I guess...I guess it's better that you like it than...other stuff..."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, you know, being scared or hurt or something."

"Oh. Well, like I said, it doesn't bother me at all. I was a little aggravated by not being able to move my hips, but whatever."

Kendall stared at me.

"What?"

"Are you really gonna give me a play-by-play recap of what you and James did in bed?"

"No."

"Good. Because I don't want to know."

"I figured."

Kendall stood up. "I'm gonna head to my room, I have a paper I need to work on."

"Okay."

"Have fun tonight."

"You're not going?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It depends...Jo's coming by to help me with my paper, so we'll see what happens."

I nodded.

Kendall left my room.

I finished the song I was working on and started the other one.

Just like with the previous song, the words came out easily.

This one was easier. And it was probably because it was about James.

It was always easy to write about him. I guess it was because when it came to him, my feelings were sharp and focused. In this case, it was a huge help.

It didn't take me long to finish it. I read over it, smiling.

A few minutes later, there was another knock on my door.

"Yeah?"

James walked in. "Just for a heads up, I think we should leave within the next hour."

I smiled. "Kay."

He looked at me for a long moment, before nodding, and walking back out.

Huh. What was that about?

I got up and started getting ready.

Forty-five minutes later, I left my room, ready to go.

I took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

James was already there, talking with Kendall.

"Hi," I chirped.

"Hey," they said together.

"Wow, you two sure know how to make a girl feel welcome..." The two boys finally turned to face me.

A small smile crossed Kendall's face, and James's eyes widened.

I smiled back.

Carlos walked out of the kitchen with an ice cream cone, dropping it once he saw me. "Whoa..."

My smile widened.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Nice, Carlos. Real classy. For your information, she's James's date for tonight...or fake date...whatever." He turned to James. "Keep her close to you at all times."

"So?" Carlos shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate her beauty."

My smile widened even more.

James pulled out his car keys. "Ready to go?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Okay," he said, and we headed for the door.

We walked out and climbed into his car.

We buckled in, and James started the ignition. He backed out of the driveway, and pulled out onto the road.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked him.

"I figure we go in holding hands, looking really in love, or in lust, or whatever works. I think it'd be best if we can't keep our hands off each other. It'll make it look more real, and it'll show Kyle that you have more sexual chemistry with me than you ever did with him. After an hour or two, we head into one of the bedrooms."

"Kay."

"Okay."

We pulled up to David's 20 minutes later.

We got out of the car, and James immediately moved close to me, taking my hand in his.

I smiled up at him.

He smiled back, and then opened up the front door, holding it open so that I could go in first.

"Thanks," I said, walking in.

"No problem." He let the door close behind him.

Music blared through the house, and people were crowding around, talking and laughing. Some were holding beers, or smoking cigarettes. Others were making out against the walls or on the couches.

I let James lead me as a bunch of people said hi to him. Most of the people here were the guys' age, I didn't expect a lot of them to know who I was. And to a lot of them, I was what they called freshmeat...Ah, the joys of being a freshman again.

James introduced me to everyone, adding in that I was Kendall's sister, and one of the smartest people he knew.

He slipped his arm around my waist, holding me close to him, as he struck up a conversation with one of his friends about music, something he knew I could understand.

I smiled and leaned into him.

The guys he was talking to gave James weird looks. I guess maybe they hadn't expected him to be going out with a freshman. But James ignored their looks, and instead pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"Hey," one of the guys, Jeremy, said after a few minutes. He had been pulled away by someone, and had just returned. "Weren't you dating Kyle Lancaster?" he said to me. "I heard something about a messy breakup..."

I nodded.

"He said you're freaky in bed," Jeremy continued on.

I felt James tense next to me.

I looked up at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He didn't go into details, just said you love it rough. But he's glad he got out when he did." He snickered at something, and one of his friends leaned over to mutter something to him.

Jeremy and the second guy pulled James away, leaving me with the other guys.

I looked after him. Well, now what?

I could still see James. He had his arms crossed, and looked pissed. He glanced back over at me, and said something to the guys. Jeremy replied with a smirk, and James glared at him.

I turned back to the guys I was with, smiling.

They smiled back. One of them addressed me, "So, how are you enjoying college so far?"

"It's pretty cool."

"What classes are you taking?"

"Performing Arts, Photography and Literature."

He nodded. "Very nice."

A split second later, James stormed back to us, looking pissed.

I looked up at him. "You okay?"

"We need to talk," he said quietly.

My eyes widened. Those four words were never good..."Okay..."

He dragged me into the first floor bathroom and closed and locked the door behind us. "Kyle's saying stuff about you."

"Like?"

"Some of the old crap. You went down on me in high school, yadda yadda yadda. But there's other stuff. He's telling everyone you cheated on him with me."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"He's telling people that you cheated on him with me. That you slept with me when you two were still together."

I shook my head. "Ass."

"Jeremy and Sean were asking me about it. They both think it's true."

"And how the hell are we supposed to prove otherwise? Geh. Leave it to Kyle to play the fucking victim..."

James nodded. "I know. And Ashley's swearing up and down that she saw us together in my car. She has a fucking picture on her cell phone. I'm pretty sure she photo shopped it somehow, but damn, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it really was us."

"What are we supposed to do?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, this isn't like high school, where people will hold this against us for the next four years. But Kyle and Ashley are still going to make sure that we're humiliated...especially you."

"Why's he doing this?"

"My best guess is that someone ribbed him about you moving on so quickly, so he decided to twist everything into something that worked well for him."

I pulled out my phone. "I'm calling Kendall."

"Why?"

"Because I need my big brother right now."

James sighed and nodded. "I'm going to go out there and do damage control. Maybe punch Kyle a few times. Leave it to him to ruin a perfectly good plan."

"Don't punch him. I don't want you going to jail. He'll twist that too."

"Very true. Nothing we do right now is going to fix this."

"Can you go? Please?"

He sighed again, and left the bathroom wordlessly.

I locked the door behind him and sank down to the ground, crying. Why was he doing this? Wasn't it bad enough that he left me for Ashley?

Did he really have to tear me down, and then bring James down with me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He had Ashley. What more did he want?

I dialed Kendall's number, crying a little harder.

He answered his phone on the second ring. "What's up?" he said. "I'm in the middle of the paper and I'm on a roll, so make it fast."

"Kenny," I choked out.

"Katie-Kat? What's wrong?" he sounded alarm.

"K-Kyle and Ashley. They- they spread around a bunch of stuff. He's playing the victim and telling everyone that- that I cheated on him and slept with James when we were still together," I sobbed.

"Oh Kit-Kat," Kendall breathed out. "I'm so sorry."

"I- I don't know what to do..."

"You don't do anything. No one will believe you, and no one will believe James. But you know what? If Kyle's spreading rumors about you two, then that means he's pissed because you rebounded so quickly. Keep doing what you're doing, because it's working."

I sniffled. "So, James and I should just stick to the plan?"

"Yeah. You two back out now, it'll make you both look bad. It'll give him an even worse reputation, of sleeping with a taken girl, and you'll be called a slut. At least this way, people can coo over how you just couldn't resist each other."

"But I want the truth out. I want them both exposed."

"And at the moment, that's not going to happen. Not right away. We'll figure something out later. You can deny the rumors if you want, but it probably won't work."

"What if I recorded him admitting to it?"

"Sure, that could work. But getting him to admit it will be hard."

"Well, I have a recording app on my phone...All I have to do is get him alone..."

"Okay. But believe me, Katie, people aren't going to care. This is college. People hooking up with other people is the norm. Kyle's friends may laugh at you and James for a few days, but that's it. Kyle's the one who couldn't hold onto you. Not the other way around."

"He's also telling people I'm freaky in bed..."

"Uhhh...you are..."

"But that's no one's business!"

"Well, I agree, but luckily for you, Kyle can't prove it. All someone has to do is ask James if it's true, and he can say _Are you kidding me? Kyle wouldn't know freaky if it bit him in the ass_. You and James have the upper hand on this one, because Kyle has nothing to back his claim up with."

"I guess...You know, I can embarrass him just as easily...I know this is a bad question coming from me, but...uhh...how do you feel about a girl scratching your back...?"

"Well...I don't mind it too much...depends on the type of sex...why?"

"Well, guys genuinely like it, right? Because when I did it to Kyle, he cried."

Kendall started laughing. "You're fucking kidding me. He _cried_?! That's golden!"

I smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, he did."

"You better start telling people...and you want to embarrass him even more? Make sure to compare him to James."

"Oh, I will..."

"Where are you right now?"

"The bathroom..."

"Well, go back out there and start your revenge. And see if James can come up with something else. He said something about pretending to have sex...At this point, I think it's a pretty good idea. You can rub Kyle's nose in the fact that he's a baby."

"Kay."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, big brother."

"You're welcome. Go and get 'em baby sister."

"I will. I hope you can make it later. Oh, and tell Jo I said hi," I grinned and hung up before he could respond.

I fluffed out my hair, splashed my face, and reapplied my makeup, before heading back out there.

* * *

_Science-Fantasy93_: So, how'd you guys like it? Still enjoying the story?

_Jatieluv_: Tap that review button and let us know. :)


End file.
